


Hanahaki Disease

by moodyhades



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: #fanfic #Dreamnotfound, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyhades/pseuds/moodyhades
Summary: Someone asks Dream on his twitch stream about his sexuality. It got him thinking, then, he realized.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Dream Get's Asked

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time writing fanfic here so go easy on me. Probably no ones gonna see this but I read "Heat waves" and I got inspired to make my own! I hope you enjoy!  
> PS: IF THIS STORY IS AT ALL PLAGIARIZED I WILL BE TAKING THIS DOWN.

"Hello Dream ilysm. My name is Sarah. I was wondering about your sexuality because there have been rumors. Mwah Mwah" says the donation.  
Dream glances to his monitor as his minecraft character jumps across jungle trees  
'Thank you Sarah for the Dono! Um, yeah I don't know what you guys have heard but I am straight.'  
Dream lifts his hands off of his keyboard and starts to think.  
'I donno. I never really thought about it as a big deal you know?'  
Suddenly Dream looks at his brand new phone. He got it last night for some reason and he didn't set up anything except for one thing. George's contact info. Nobody else, just George's info and while that seems normal to Dream because he just needs one person to tell him if anyone's streaming or he was just too lazy to do the rest of his contacts, there was a more sinister explanation that even Dream himself didn't know. But on his phone was a text from George. Well of course, no one else can text him to that phone anyways.  
"clay what are you doing right now?" reads the text.  
Dream glances at the text and 5 minutes later he replies with  
"I'm just streaming. Wanna join the teamspeak? No one else is on anyways"  
"oooh Clay. Just us"  
Dreams heart started pounding and his whole body started to feel numb.  
'what the fuck?' Dream whispers to himself  
"You such a idiot." Dream replied.  
"I'll be there in a couple of minutes. How much longer will you be streaming?"  
"I don't know. Maybe like 2 hours. I'm bored anyways."  
"okay I'll be there in a minute."  
Dream looks back up at his monitor and he turns to his twich chat. The chat is full of POGs and gifted subs.  
'I'm sorry I missed some donations but on the bright side George will be joining in a bit!' said dream while making a nether portal. Then all of a sudden, George joins.  
'Hey guys!' said George.  
'Oh hey George. You finally came.' said Dream  
'What are you doing?'  
'Trying to beat the world record of course'  
George stops for a moment. Dream knows George well enough to know that silence.  
'What's wrong?' asked Dream  
'Nothing. I'm fine' said George  
'you sure?'  
'I have to tell you something important Dream' said George with a tremble in his voice.  
Dream was so shocked he messed up his portal  
'of course!'  
A huge wave of silence hit the room. Dreams hands were together trying to relieve his anxiety. But then.  
'HA YOU JUST GOT PRANKED' yelled George.  
Dreams heart dropped as his eyebrows pinch together and takes a deep exhale.  
'I MADE YOU MESS UP YOUR PORTAL.' says George while laughing.  
Normally Dream would be upset and start yelling at George but Dream just kinda listened to George laugh and it made him smile. His heart started beating and Dream just sat in silence. But then something came. Word vomit of some sort. He couldn't hold it in.  
'your so cute' says Dream while laughing.  
It came. There was no weird tone in his voice. It sounded real and different then when Dream usually jokes around with George.  
'oh shut up' says George  
They kept playing for about 3 hours, Sapnap joined, Bad joined, but Dream really was happy while talking to his friends, especially George but he never really understood why. Dream assumed that it was just that he counts George to be his closest friend but he always knew he was lying to himself.  
After a few more hours of streaming Dream started to feel extremely ill. His chest begins to feel weird and it felt like he was getting suffocated. His heart felt like it was being broken into pieces and his head got hit with a huge pain.  
'agh' whispered Dream as he slips his hand to his head.  
'You okay Dream?' asked George.  
The pain started getting worse whenever Dream thought of George, and it did keep getting worse. It wasn't bad, it was like a normal headache and Dream could handle that. His chest didn't hurt badly ether but it did get worse. It definitely could get worse. Much much worse.  
'Yeah. I think I have to end the stream. I'm not feeling good' said Dream.  
'okay. Talk to you later.' said George.  
'Okay. Bye guys.'  
'BYEE' yelled George, Bad and Sapnap.  
Weirdly enough their screams didn't make his head hurt more at all and that really confused Dream. Dream ended the stream, turned off his monitor, turned around and jumped on his bed. He brings one hand to his chest and one to his head, then suddenly.  
'It's gone?' Dream whispers to himself. All his pain has gone he realized as he stared blankly at his popcorn ceiling. He jumped back up and slowly walked to his kitchen for water. While walking, he felt a vibration in his sweatpants pocket. Dream grabs his phone to see what the vibration was, it was a text from George.  
"Dream you okay? You seemed like you were in pain during the stream?".  
It came again. The pain in his chest, the headache. This time a bit worse.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just a headache, nothing bad." texted Dream.  
"What are you up to?" asked George.  
"Nothing much. Just went to drink water. Wbu?"  
"yeah I'm not doing anything ether."  
Around 2 minutes pass after neither of them sending a text to each other. Dream spent that time just staring at his phone, hoping George would say something. To his luck, he did.  
"Could I call you rn?" asked George.  
Dreams heart started pounding. His headache got worse and so did his chest, but he couldn't say no right!?  
"yeah sure" answered Dream.  
Not even 5 seconds pass and Dream hears his ringtone go off. George is calling him.  
'Oh god' whispered Dream to himself before answering the phone. He still had no idea at all why he was so nervous, but he gathered his strength and answered Georges call.  
'Hey.' said Dream.  
'Hey' said George.  
'What are you up to?' asked Dream.  
'Didn't I just answer that?' answer George in a tone where you can tell he's smiling.  
'Oh yeah you did. s-sorry' said Dream while walking to his bedroom.  
George chucked and responded.  
'It's fine. So... I have to tell you something'  
Dream sat down on his bed and took a deep breath and a long exhale.  
'George there's no nether portal to mess up. You don't have to do that' said Dream.  
'No I actually have to tell you something. I just kind of, chickened out.'  
'What is it then?'


	2. Dream Realizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finally realizes his true feelings. What he does with them? You'll have to read to find out <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys. I'm so glad that at least a few people saw this and I'm so grateful for the people who commented on my last chapter too! I hope you enjoy!  
> PS: IF THIS WORK IS PLAGIARIZED IN ANY WAY I WILL BE TAKING IT DOWN

Dream's head was throbbing and his hands shaking. His eyes grew wide as a smile hit his face. 

'I want to come to Florida' said George.

He did. He really did! Dream's heart was filled with pure excitement and joy as he felt the urge to start jumping. He was so happy he didn't even think about the pain and for what it was worth, he really didn't want to. 

'Are you serious?!?!' asked Dream. 

'Yeah. If that's alright with you of course.' said George cautiously. 

'OF COURSE' yelled Dream. 

'OKAY SO. We'll bring Sapnap, we can go to Disney and Dunkin Doughnuts! OH also there's this place I saw on google that-' 

George's voice started to fade away as Dream just tried to memorize each aspect of his laugh, the way he speaks, his excitement and most importantly, his voice. As if it was the last time he would ever hear it.  
-  
Dream ended the call a few hours ago. They talked about where they'd go when George comes, what they would do and what George wanted to see. After the call ended Dream started to think about when George and Sapnap would come visit him. George said he would talk to Sapnap about it so he didn't have to worry about convincing him even though it probably wouldn't take much convincing to get Sapnap to meet them. Dream started browsing on the internet on flight tickets. He wasn't wasting any time, he just wanted George there with him. And Sapnap of course...

'Okay. what's going on with me...' whispered Dream to himself. 

Before jumping into anything he was smart enough to know that he has a problem. Something containing George but he couldn't piece it together. Dream turns, grabs his phone and scrolls on tiktok. 

"If your having a problem and we all know everyone does. Go to your text messages, close your eyes and tap your conversation with someone. The first word is the cause of your problem!" says the tiktoker on his fyp. I probably should've mentioned that Dream added more people to his contact list. 

'Might as well give it a shot' says Dream. 

Dream presses his home button and goes to his texts. He closes his eyes and moves his finger across his screen and taps a person. He opens his eyes and frantically looks at the name of the person he picked. 

'Huh. My mom?' dream said to himself. 

Dream sits there confused until he realizes

'oh.'

Dream stares at the latest word he sent his mom. His eyes stare intently at his glass screen. 

'George.' says Dream as his eyes widen and his eyebrows shift up. His head started intensely throbbing and his chest started pumping. But then, something happened that never happened before. Rose petals. Rose petals started flowing out of his mouth and his nose started to bleed. Dreams heart started racing and it started racing more once Dreams phone started ringing. Face time? Was it George? Nope, Sapnap. Dream felt the real urge to answer. Sapnap and Dream haven't been talking to each other after streams and videos often and he knows that Sapnap feels bad about it. Dream knew he would feel so guilty if he didn't answer. As flowers kept flowing out of his mouth Dream glides his finger and answers. 

'Hey Dream! Look George told me about meeting up and-.'. Sapnap gets cut off by the shock that just hit him like a tidal wave. 

'hey sapnap' Dream says weakly.

'DREAM WHAT THE FUCK. WHY ARE YOU SAYING "HI SAPNAP" WHEN YOUR FUCKING BLEEDING. ARE YOU OKAY. WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!' yells Sapnap. 

He was so obviously worried, Dream was his best friend! What the hell was going on? 

'Sapnap i-...i-'.

Dream started fading off and his vision started to black out but suddenly his phone drops out of his hand and he drops onto his mattress. 

'DREAM??! DREAM?!! CLAY!!!' Sapnap yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this story! I honestly am SO unmotivated and I really want this fanfic to be good but anyways. Have a great day and remember your a amazing person. I love you <3


	3. Dream Tells Sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dream wakes back up, he decides to tell Sapnap what's been happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late post BUT here's the new chapter so I hope you enjoy!

'Clay? Clay honey?'  
Dream squeezed his eyes and slapped his arm to his forehead. His head was pounding and he felt like his trachea was shrinking. Everything hurts. Like he had the worst flu in the world and too his knowledge, that's all this was! But he felt someone's presence. Someone, comforting and someone...safe. Dreams head was too bad to even think about but anyone with brain cells to kill can think about things that are important so he thought, who's comforting and safe to Dream. George? Or maybe Sapnap? OH or-  
'Clay sweetie it's your mom'  
Oh. That too.  
'Mom...?' replied Dream in a tired voice  
'Why- or how are you here?' asked Dream.  
'Nick called me. He said you passed out on call with him. He's worried sick.' responded Dream's mom while checking his temperature.  
'Oh God. I feel so bad I got him scared. Is he okay?' said Dream while rubbing his eyes.  
'He's fine. He'll be thrilled to know your awake but more importantly how are you feeling?'  
With the amount of pain Dream was in, he couldn't lie to make his mom feel better no matter how much he wanted to. Plus, the look on his face said that he was so tired and in so much pain. His mother would know.  
'Everything hurts' groaned Dream.  
Without any questions after that, Dream's mom fed him, helped him get up whenever he needed to and took care of him whenever he passed out for the next couple of days. During that time Sapnap asked what's been going on everyday and told Dream's followers that he's just sick and needs some time to rest which was entirely true...more or less. George found out everything that's been happening from Sapnap because he was always worried about Dream. Of course Sapnap told everyone that Dream told him to like Bad and Tommy because he needed Tommy to know that he won't be able to join in the next few roleplay episodes. Over the whole week it started to get worse. So. much. worse. It happened whenever he thought of him. George. Dream felt so annoyed feeling so useless. He knew he had to cave in but he just couldn't. Swallowing his pride is the hardest thing for him to do, and yet he knew he had to. Fighting his pain wasn't making it feel better, it made it so much worse. The only thing that he could do was try to talk to someone. His mother suggested it because as much as she wanted to help she knew she couldn't push him to tell her everything. She wanted her to tell someone he trusted. This is HIM being in love with GEORGE. This wasn't something he could just post on twitter. This was real and it's 10x worse considering the George he's talking about. But the desperate need to talk to someone took over, so Dream started thinking of people he knows with one in mind. Who do I trust, that will help. After a couple of minutes, it finally hits him.  
'SAPNAP!' Dream shouted.  
'What?' replied Dream's mom.  
'Mom can you pass me my phone? I need to talk to Sapnap.'  
'Of course! I'm going out for a few minutes so you boys will have time alone to talk. Call me if you need anything.' said Dream's mom as she grabs Dreams phone and hands it to him.  
Dream waits for a bit before calling Sapnap because he really wanted to talk alone with Sapnap. Plus, with everything he was about to say to Sapnap he needed to be ready because if he didn't know what to say he would be stuttering forever trying to figure out how to word this. It doesn't exactly come naturally you know. "I'm in love with my best friend" isn't the best situation to talk about to your OTHER best friend. But after a few minutes of waiting, his mother was gone and him knowing exactly what to say. He felt like he owed this to Sapnap. So after a couple of minutes of trying to talk himself out of it, he pushes himself and calls Sapnap. Within seconds Sapnap answers.  
'Hey dude. You okay? How's your head? Have you fainted?' Sapnap says frantically.  
'Sapnap Sapnap. I'm fine I just need to talk to you about something,' says Dream.  
'Yeah dude what's up?' replied Sapnap eagerly.  
Dream told him. He told him everything. From when it started to when Dream and George met to the amount of pain Dream was in whenever he thought about George. Sapnap was...well Sapnap about it. He obviously needed to process everything he just heard but he suggested something that was really interesting.  
'Hold on. So you think this whole George thing is causing all these problems?' asked Dream.  
'Yeah! I mean you said you got into pain whenever you thought about him so why is that so crazy?' replied Sapnap.  
'Sapnap this isn't just some spell disease that harry potter can cast on me'  
'No I mean it! I saw this article about something called the....hammy disease or something. I didn't read much but I saw that the pain only starts when you think about the one you love!'  
'Sapnap that's crazy. If that was true then probably everyone on earth who's in love or who will be in love, which is practically everyone in the entire world. They will all be in pain whenever they think about that person. i'm sorry but that's just impossible.'  
'Okay first of all your forgetting the asexual's who will probably survive this and second of all there was a catch. It's not just anyone idiot or I wouldn't even mention this. I'm gonna look into it a bit more but get some sleep, you sound tired.'  
God he was. He felt exhausted and so unmotivated to do anything at all.  
'okay. Bye.' said Dream.  
'Bye Dream' said Sapnap.  
Dream hung up, threw his phone on his mattress, laid down on his side and fell asleep with a warm sense of comfort and a huge sense of relief like he finally did something right. He slept so well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter. I'm just so unmotivated but hopefully 2021 will treat us better! I hope you enjoyed! <3  
> ALSO. WOOOOO WORD COUNT 1036!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I spent like days trying to figure out what I was gonna do here but anyways, I hope you enjoyed! There was a lot of dialogue in this chapter and I really need to work on that because I do that a lot but the next chapters will be better! Have a great day!


End file.
